koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Han Dynasty
The Han Dynasty was the governing body of China from 206 BC till the emperor was usurped by Cao Pi in 220 AD. A combination of corruption, pestilence, sectionalism, and rebellion caused the eventual downfall of the dynasty. In the games, most characters serve the Han under the control of He Jin at the very beginning in the fight against the Yellow Turbans. The Han Dynasty followed the Qin Dynasty and preceded the Three Kingdoms era in China. Ruled over by the Liu bloodline, the reign of the Han Dynasty, lasting over four centuries, is commonly considered within China to be one of the greatest periods in the history of China. To this day, the ethnic majority of China still refer to themselves as the "Han people". When Emperor Xian was deposed and Cao Pi declared himself emperor, Liu Bei declared himself Emperor of the Han in an attempt to keep the ruling Liu clan and dynasty alive. From then on, Shu under Liu Bei and Liu Shan was known as the Shu Han Dynasty. However, eventually the Shu han kingdom fell, as did the rival Wei and Wu kingdoms, which gave way to the Jin dynasty, led by the Sima bloodline. Emperors #Liu Hong (Emperor Ling; 168 ~ 189 AD) #Liu Bian (Emperor Shao; 189 AD) #Liu Xie (Emperor Xian; 189 ~ 220 AD) Governing Body Officials *Ba Zhi *Bi Lan *Bi Yu *Bian Rang *Cai Yong *Cao Jie *Cao Quan *Cao Teng *Cao Yin *Cen Zhi *Chang Xia *Chen Dan *Chen Fan *Chen Gong *Chen Gui *Chen Ji *Chen Lin *Chen Wei *Chen Wen *Chong Fu *Chong Shao *Chu Gong *Cui Yuangping *Deng Pin *Deng Yuan *Ding Gong *Ding Guan *Dong Zhao *Dou Wu *Du Ji *Du Kui *Duan Xu *Duan Gui *Fa Zhen *Fan Ling *Fan Min *Feng Fang *Feng Ji *Feng Shi *Feng Xu *Fu De *Fu Wan *Fu Xie *Gao Wang *Geng Ji *Guo Sheng *Guo Xun *Han Rong *Handan Shang *Hou Lan *Hou Wen *Hu Mao *Hu Miao *Huang Wan *Huangfu Li *Humu Ban *Ji Ping *Jian Shuo *Jin Xuan *Kong Zhou *Kuai Yue *Li Li *Li Min *Li Quan *Li Sheng *Li Ying *Li Zhen *Liang Gu *Liang Shao *Liang Yan *Liu Ai *Liu Ao *Liu Bao *Liu Biao *Liu He *Liu Hong *Liu Jun *Lu Cui *Lu Kui *Lu Qiang *Luo Jun *Ma Midi *Ma Yu *Meng Guang *Pei Mao *Peng Bo *Qiao Xuan *Qu Mu *Quan Rou *Que Jian *Raolong Zong *Rong Ge *She Jian *She Yuan *Sheng Xian *Shi Huang *Shisun Rui *Sima Fang *Song Dian *Song Nie *Song Yi *Su Gu *Sun Hui *Tang Zhou *Tian Fen *Tian Feng *Wang Fen *Wang Hong *Wang Ji *Wang Li *Wang Lang *Wang Long *Wang Meng *Wang Rui *Wang Xian *Wang Yun *Wang Zhi *Wei Duan *Wen Yi *Wu Shi *Wu Xiu *Xia Yun *Xiang Xu *Xiao Jian *Xu Feng *Xu Jing *Xu Qiu *Xu Xiang Generals *Bao Hong *Bao Xin *Bian Zhang *Cao Cao *Cao Song *Cen Wei *Chang Nu *Chen Duan *Chen Yan *Cheng Pu *Chong Ji *Cui Jun *Cui Lie *Ding Yuan *Dong Cheng *Dong Chong *Dong Fen *Dong Fu *Dong Fu (style: Mouan) *Dong Min *Dong Zhuo *Fan Zeng *Fu Xun *Gongsun Du *Gongsun Zan *Guo Dian *Han Dang *Han Sui *Han Xian *Huang Gai *He Jin *He Miao *He Xun *He Yu *He Zhen *Hu Shou *Hu Cai *Hu Wencai *Huang Jun *Huangfu Song *Jiang Xuan *Jiao He *Ju Jun *Liu Bei *Liu Fan *Li Gu *Li Le *Liu Chong *Liu Dai *Liu Yu *Lu Kang *Lu Zhi *Min Gong *Qin Xie *Song Guo *Sun Jian *Wang Gong *Wang Kuang *Wang Qi *Wang Ze *Wei Huang *Wu Fu *Wu Qiong *Wu Xi *Xia Yu *Xie Cheng *Xu Huang *Xu Kun *Xu Rong *Yang Biao *Yuan Shao *Yuan Shu *Zhang Yang *Zhu Jun *Zu Mao Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Cheng Kuang - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapters 1 and 3. One of the Ten Eunuchs. *Cui Yi - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 3. Housed Emperor Bian and future Emperor Xian after their flight from the massacre of the Ten Regular Attendants. *Fan Cheng - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 14. Was appointed a position under Cao Cao's court along with Dong Zhao. *Gong Jing - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 1. Attacked by Yellow Scarves. Category:Han Category:Alliances